


Out of Nowhere [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Vecchio and Fraser and Kowalski have been making it work for a while now, even though Fraser and Kowalski are into kinky stuff and Vecchio's never been interested in that. Except, um, maybe he is. At least with Kowalski. This could get complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out Of Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139130) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Thanks to helens78 for blanket permission to podfic, and to feroxargentea for beta!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/eeoj50mjwko4lfu6h2glymqq7i2j64w0)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music credits: "Violent Love" by Willie Dixon, from Indigo Swing's album _All Aboard!_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through the Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200288) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost)




End file.
